A Love Story
by HakusSpiritMaiden
Summary: A story my cousin wrote for me. Check it out. HakuxAnna.


SweetGoldenDreamer: This is not my story. It's my cousin's tribute to me and Haku from Spirited Away.

I do not own Haku or Yubaba. They belong to the Studio Ghibi film people. If I owned Haku…there would have been a sequel to Spirited Away, but since I don't, there isn't.

I do not own any people in this story, save the princess. She's my character so if you try and steal her, I have Haku hunt you down and kill you. J Just kidding. Or was I…

A Love Story (not the best story I ever wrote)

As Haku sailed across a great sea, he saw a small tropical island. With the white sandy beaches and the plentiful amount of food, he decided to land to rest. While searching for food, Haku stumped upon a rocky trail.

'That's strange.' Haku thought. 'This place is deserted," 'I'm gonna follow this trail for a little while.' After making that comment Haku realized that his little while became hours.

After what seemed forever, Haku came to a beautiful clearing with lush trees and what seemed like a little village.

As Haku got closer and closer he could see people of all ages. "I'd better stay on guard because I know nothing about these people." Haku thought with a calm look on his face. When he reached the village, the people were nice .

They lead him to the town elder

.

The elder told Haku to visit the small palace. "There you will see the princess the ruler of this land. Go north from here and turn west at the bakery." "Thank you kind sir." Haku replied, little knowing of the great adventure ahead of him.

I sat in the great throne room of my palace, bored as ever. "There's nothing to do anymore. Nothing exciting anyway." I said bored. As soon as I said that, a royal scribe came in bursting with happiness.

"Your grace! Your grace! Good News! A man has come to see you, Princess Anna!" The scribe said jumping and down. "A man, really? All right send him in." I said. As the man walked through the doorway, I saw him. Dressed I robes, handsome, with a calm look on his face, I could tell I was going to like him. The man stopped before my throne and bowed.

"Your highness my name is Haku. I was sent here by the elder." "Scribe." I yelled. "Get Mr. Haku a room, for he is our guest until he wishes to leave." The scribe left faster then he could say "Yes, your grace!"

"So Mr. Haku," I started, "What brings you here?" "Well, I decided to rest after a long day of fly-sailing." Haku stuttered. 'I wonder what Haku meant by fly-sailing' I thought, but I love him already.

After 3 days of staying with the princess, I began to get ready to leave. When I arrived at the dinner table. "Your highness," I announced, "I have to go back to my town, I leave tomorrow." "What? Why leave?" "I have much work to do where I live." Princess Anna just sighed, "Well, If you have to, but Haku there's something you should know before you go. It's that I lo-."

As soon as that was said, a big raven picked Princess Anna and left in the blink of an eye. A bigger raven landed next to me and began to speak, "I am Yubaba. If you want your princess back, go to the edge of the island and defeat me in a battle. I doubt you will win." Yubaba screeched as she followed her minion.

I can't believe Haku let me get kidnapped! "What do you want with me!" I yelled at Yubaba. "What I want with you is none of your concern." Yubaba said with an evil look in her eyes. This is not gonna be good.

"Yubaba lives in a skull rock at the northeast edge. Haku, you'll need this." The elder said opening a small box. "This is a scepter that contains all the light magic of the island. Use it to defeat Yubaba." "Thank you sir, Princess Anna will be back." I promised. "One more thing, many rocks are there. Yubaba has an evil aura." "A poison waterfall, black-mist, the scepter will tell you. It will burn the closer you get."

With those words, I set off.

I never believed it, I could believe it, and yet I had to believe it! I was trapped in a bubble of black aura in a skull rock, surrounded by a chocking murky mist, and a violet waterfall! I even pinched myself to see if I could wake-up from the nightmare. But nothing happened.

"Yubaba, I demand to know what you want with me!" I yelled, chocked in tears. "Don't worry. In due time, you'll see." Yubaba sneered. She peered in a crystal ball. "It seems like your boyfriend is coming to save you." "He's not my boyfriend! Haku is a friend!" I screamed in tears, "Get the memo hag!?"

"Hush!! I see in your heart you like him, am I right?" Yubaba grinned. I was astonished. How did the hag know? "It's all right, I won't tell him, yet. It could be your last words." Yubaba said. Now I'm really scared.

After only an hour worth of traveling, it became dark. I set camp under a big tree. I quickly fell asleep to get a better start. At the crack of dawn I set off. The scepter was warm. 'I'm getting close,' I thought, 'At least I'm in the right direction.'

The scepter was a gold rod with a claw grabbing a crystal ball. The crystal ball had white clouds inside of it. The glowed with warmth with every step I took. Traveling by dragon is faster, and taking the risk of dying faster. To save the princess is my top priority.

Then I heard footsteps other than my own. I turned around to see a black ghostly shadow with a mask on and a girl. "Don't be afraid of us Master Haku. I'm Lin and this is No Face." We have come to help you." Lin said. "Ah, Ah." No Face nodded in a agreement. "All right. But you follow my orders. Understand?" I said.

Lin just nodded. "Okay be quiet and follow me." The scepter seemed to burn my hand off. "Ngh! This hurts like crazy!" "Master Haku! Hold on! We're here! Take another step and you'll be chocked to death!" Lin said pointing to the purple most in front of me. "Ah, Ah." No face said with a glowing sphere in his hand. The sphere grew until it covered him along with me and Lin.

"Walk as fast as you can to Yubaba's rock, we'll follow you." I didn't care any longer, right there and then I transformed into a dragon right in front of Lin and No Face. I grabbed them and crashed right through the skull rock!

I dropped Lin and No face on the floor then headed straight for Yubaba. With the scepter in my hand, it looked different. The clouds were shinning right in Yubaba's eyes. "So Bright! Get it away! Why, I'm weakening!" Yubaba shrieked. Her raven minion flew from its perch to steal the scepter from my hand. Lucky got me, I swatted him away with my tail. I changed back to human form.

"Let the princess go!" I said, "What do you need her for!!" "The princess holds the key to this island's light. Killing her, you also destroy the key." Yubaba said pulling out what looked like a dagger. "Which now, should be a good time to do it." Yubaba threw the knife into a black bubble of aura, popping the bubble. I stared in shock! The princess was in the bubble! The dagger had struck her in the heart! She had collapsed on the floor, forever bleeding. "Nooo!!!" I yelled, lounging toward her. "And, finally. It is done!" Yubaba had said relieved. "You evil witch!" You killed her!" I yelled. "Now darkness will spread of this island, for me to control!" Yubaba said evilly. "My plan is complete!" "There might be one way to save her." I said. I picked the princess up, I tilted her head up with my hand, titled my head down and kissed her.

Knowing I was dead, I could almost cry. Almost, because I was dead. I still feel my body moving. That's when I felt something press against my lips. I tried to open my eyes to find out I could. I was alive, with even better news! Haku was kissing me!! I'm so happy!! I could die again! I closed my eyes to enjoy this small moment.

"Are you all right?" Haku said looking at me. I didn't say anything after a while until I realized he was talking to me. "Oh sorry, yeah I'm just fine now that you're here!" What happened?" I said still gazing into Haku's eyes. "Yubaba had killed you. I kissed you to revive you." "Why?" I blurted out. "Why?" Because I love you." he said. NOW HE TELLS ME!!!!!!!! "Really?! I Love you too." "Yuck!! A love-feast." Yubaba said "Now I'm gonna kill you all!" She held hands together. "Enjoy each other in the afterlife!" Haku and I grabbed the scepter and pointed it at Yubaba. "Die evil witch!" We both said. The scepter glowed forest green and the green light glowed around Yubaba's skull rock "castle" and obliterated everything inside of it. "Nooooo!" Yubaba screeched, her final words before dying

Right before our eyes the crystal ball shattered into eight pieces. The glass shards scattered in different direction. Then a voice arose

"To find all the shards of light

Look the island from left to right

If even one falls into an evil hand

Darkness will spread across the land

To find the first shard

Find Beetle the Bard.

I looked at Haku with an expression that said What? "Don't worry. We'll figure It out." He said, holding the golden scepter.

Then the same voice rang again.

"This man makes tinker toys

For all the girls and boys."

I stared at the princess thinking, "Okay, What the heck?!" Changing the subject, I said "Shall we go back?" She just nodded in agreement. I transformed and the Princess rode on my back. All the way back to the palace.

As I said this is not my story, it's my cousin's, so just tell me what you think about it and I'll tell her.


End file.
